


Wall

by Rospberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Harry, Draco and a wall.





	

Disclaimer: Characters from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and are used without permission but with no intent to defraud. 

Author's Notes: Many thanks to my fantastic beta amightypenguin. 

*

White silk covered with dirt from a brick wall was going to be a bugger for the house-elves to clean, but Draco didn't care. All he cared was that Harry's hands were in his hair, lips and teeth sliding across the pale expanse of his neck and nipping their way down to his collar-bone with delicious intent.

Trembling fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Draco whined as the lips left his flesh, Harry's dark brows furrowing as he looked down at the offending material. In an instant, the buttons of the shirt were scattering across the street and chilled hands were devouring Draco's skin. The warm lips returned to his neck, where, in Draco's opinion, they belonged.

It seemed the dirt would be the least of the house-elves' concern.


End file.
